


You're Nothing but a Tailhead

by SeanSalas13



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), ben solo - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeanSalas13/pseuds/SeanSalas13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The innocence and everything she knew was turned around in a matter of minutes. The dark side calls. And she will answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - The Begining

PLease let me know if you like it! Taw'wave is my own OC.

 

Prologue – The Beginning

“Ben, wait for me! Your stupid legs make you faster than me!”

Ben looked back and stuck his tongue out. He motioned for me to follow him further. “It’s not much farther! Hurry up, Taw!”

“What is so damn important that you made me cut Jedi training short?” I was huffing by this point. The woods were sloped in some areas and flat in others. Ben had chosen the slopey area to run around on today. I could feel a slight mist hitting my face as I ran to try and keep up with my brother.

                I wasn’t looking where I was going and bumped my head on Ben’s back. My head tentacles slapped his arms. “Watch it, squiddie. We’re here.”

                I smacked his arm. “I don’t care if you’re 13 now, I’ll still beat you up for calling me that.” I went to smack his arm again but he used his force to stop me. “And don’t use-“ He cut me off.

                “Ssshhh! Listen.” Ben whispered. Then I could hear a low whooing in the trees, as if the plant life was taking to us. To me. The whisper was all around us but somehow right next to my ear as well. I felt a shiver run up my back. I gripped Bens arm out of fear.

                “You hear that right?” I nodded. “I’ve been hearing it since I was ten. It’s at the base too if you listen hard enough. If you focus your mind to it you can hear him talking. I told him about you.” Ben closed his eyes and sat down, shaking my hand off his arm. I followed suit.

                As I sat down I could feel an energy keep me grounded. Then a voice echoed in my head. First it was loud and booming then became soft like a mothers lullaby.

                “Hello, Taw’wave. Young Ben here has told me about you.”

                “Who are you?” I said out loud.

                “Think it, don’t say it.” Ben said.

                I took a deep breath and thought, ‘Who are you?’

                “I am known as Snoke, but you shall call me Supreme Leader. I am the one who will being what was once great back to fruition. I am the leader of all those who see the dark and the raised of all those who see the light.”

                ‘What do you want with me?’ I could feel my breath quicken but it slowed down after a warm feeling overcame me. ‘What are you doing to me?’

                “Child, I am doing nothing but help you be calm. Ben tells me you are force sensitive like himself.” I could feel a hand on my shoulder. I reached up to touch it but there was nothing.

                ‘Yes. We are being taught by Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. Ben is stronger than me but one day I will surpass him.’

                “Good. Very good. And what of your family?”

                ‘General Organa and Mr. Solo are great parents. Ben is my brother. We’re three years apart but sometimes he acts like he’s older. Mr. Solo and the General tell me they love me as their own all the time.’

                “Ah. And what of you twi’lek family?”

                I stiffened. Yes I know I was taken in at a young age, but the Solo’s have not told me about where I came from. ‘I…I do not know them.’ I replied. ‘I do not know if General Organa and Mr. Solo know either. They said they found me and took me as their own.’

                Snoke chuckled. “Of course they would say that. Took is a good word for it. One day ask them but for now I will tell you what I have told Ben. Your general if the leader of an old group that has had one job for as long as it has been around: to try and destroy everything I have worked for and dreamed of. But I am very powerful and you can be too.”

                ‘General Organa once told me we are part of the Light Side and that we fight the evil that is the Dark Side. Master Skywalker tells me stories about how he brought balance and ended the Dark side of the force.’

                “Very good, Taw’wave. You have been studying.”

                ‘And training to be a Jedi.’

                “Yes I am part of the Dark Side, but we are not evil. We want a world where everyone has an equal opportunity. I can give you whatever you want. I just want you to follow and learn from me.”

                ‘You want to be my new teacher? Master Skywalker gave me a blue lightsaber but I wanted a purple one because that’s my favourite colour.’

                “Those who follow me receive whatever they want. If you follow me you will be granted a light saber more powerful than those of the Jedi. If you follow me I will help you surpass our friend Ben.”

                ‘Really? You can do that?’

                A hand brushed my cheek. It was almost an electric feel and I could feel the fine hairs on my face lift up. “Yes, little twi’lek. All you have to do is promise you will follow me. Will you let me teach you, Taw’wave?”

                ‘Yes Supreme Leader Mr. Snoke. Can I tell the General?’

                “No!” the sudden rise of his voice frightened me and I turned my head away from the noise. My lip quivered in fear. Snoke rested a hand on my arm. “No, my child. But you may talk to Ben about it, but do not tell him that you will surpass him.”

                I nodded my head as if he could see it. ‘Yes. He will get sad if I tell him. Will you teach me how to fight?’

                “For now let Skywalker do that. I will teach you the ways of the Dark Side of the force. For now go back to your base. I will let you know when we will talk again.”

                The warm feeling and the reassuring hand left me and I was able to stand up. Ben was leaning against a tree. “Welcome to the Dark Side, Taw’wave. We have a lot of plans. Will you help me?” I nodded my head. We made our way back to the base. I told Ben everything Snoke told me except about me beating him one day. Ben told me Snoke spoke to him about a group of fighters called the Knights of Ren.

                “Ren is a good name. It fits you better than Ben. Ren Ben you can be called.”

                Ben giggled. “Yeah, I like the name Ren too.”

                As we got closer to the base we could hear Mr. Solo calling us to dinner. Ben and I raced back. That was the first time I beat Ben.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Jedi Massacre Pt. 1

Chapter 1 – The Jedi Massacre Pt. 1

It was a normal day. Except it wasn't. Three years had passed since my first talk with the Supreme Leader. Looking back now I know I was immature and did not understand his glorious and powerful plan to tear down the Resistance. For three years I have had to listen to General Organa and Han Solo blabber on about how bad the dark side it. Now I know they just don't understand it. It seems like only Ben and I do at this stupid base.

But for now I play along. I play the adopted daughter who says, "I love you!" before running off to Jedi training with the killer of the famous Darth Vader. Lately Ben has taken a liking to Vader, probably because he was Ben's grandfather. In a way. I see Darth Vader as a leader to strive to be. Powerful, elegant, ruthless. When the day comes for me to defeat Ben and show him that I am the most powerful one I will channel Darth Vader's fore energy.

It was a normal day on the resistance base. The General was laying out battle plans with Han and Chewbacca. God I hate that Wookie, leaving hair all other the god damn place. While yes he has shown me nothing but love I can't help but dislike him for some reason. Maybe it is the eyes. Ben has already left for the forest to talk to our Supreme Leader. Before I join him I choose to talk to Skywalker. Here I call him Master Skywalker but in reality he does not deserve such a title.

I head towards the door but Han calls after me. "Taw'wave!" he shouts. "Don't forget to eat breakfast. Most important meal of the day." I hear him set a plate down on the kitchen table. Eggs and taun taun steak, like every morning for the past 13 years. "Come on, Taw. No Jedi training before you eat."

I walk over to the table and without sitting down I slurp the eggs down my throat and roll the steak in some bread. "Thanks." I mutter and I flee the kitchen before he can say anything else. As I enter the base I can feel the dark side's energy surround me. Three years ago it was anything but a light touch. Now it feels as if I am being enveloped in a satin curtain, tightly wrapping itself around my arms and legs, keeping me safe. The Supreme Leader has been teaching me the ways of the Dark Side of the force, but I know I still have much to learn. I suspect he does not sleep because sometimes at night I will sneak to the forest and The Supreme Leader will be waiting for me to call to him. In the past three years I have managed to learn everything Ben has in his six years of training. Now Ben and I start equal force training.

Skywalker is by the enclosed pen where the younglings train with light sabers. I know he knows something is different about me because every time he turns to look at me he winces a bit. In his old age he doesn't seem that powerful anymore. Not like the stories I've heard. He greets me with a shoulder pat.

"Taw'wave! Looks like you finally woke up. We had to start training without you. I saw Ben run into the forest earlier. Are you going to join him or do you want to spar with me?" He grins. Old man thinks he can win against me. So far only Ben has been able to defeat me. Him and his cool yellow light saber. He always shoves that in my face.

"Yes, Master. I would like that very much. I do have to see to Ben but I will be back shortly. Then we can spar, yes?" I took a bite of my steak and bread and ran off into the trees. Skywalker waved after me before turning his attention back to those who can still learn from him. I'm jogging through the trees and see Ben doing pushups against a rock. He stands up and greets me.

"Hey, Taw. Supreme Leader has something important to tell us. Said he won't say anything until you got here. Workout after message?" He raises a fist at me and I bump it with my own.

"Work out after message." That had become our mantra. Whenever Snoke gave us information we did not find pleasing we would take our frustrations out on making ourselves physically stronger. Of course Ben was bigger than me because not only is he older, he finds everything infuriating now a days. If I talk to him about it he brushes it off, saying it has to do with him changing and all.

I sit on the moss with my legs crossed. Ben sits in front of me and raises his hands. I connect my finger tips to his. This was how we discovered we could talk to each other telepathically and it also allowed Snoke to talk to us at the same time. I settles in and emptied my mind. I let the warm feeling cover me head to toe and secure itself on my arms. I could feel that comforting hand rest on my shoulder.

"Hello, my followers. Your Supreme Leader speaks to you."

'We serve only you, Supreme Leader. Taw'wave is here to receive what information you have for us.' I can hear Ben think. I breathe in slightly and exhale slowly.

"Yes. What I am about to tell you will impact not only the Dark side but also the Light. And mostly Skywalker. Ben, I have chosen you to lead the Knights of Ren on an important mission. You will gather them on a neighboring planet next to the one you are on and then attack the Resistance base with full power and force." I could feel Ben shiver at the Supreme Leader's words. His breathing quickened and his heart beat sped up. I could feel his fingertips pounding.

'And what of me, Supreme Leader?' I asked.

"You have the order that was first given to Darth Vader: I want you to kill the younglings and take out as many as you can on the ground." I wanted to scream and smile and yell and rejoice and cry all at the same time. So many different emotions flooded into my head and heart at once that I became dizzy. To attack the base was one thing but to kill children was another.

"Taw'wave, if you do this you will be allowing the Dark side to fully enter your body and you will emerge victorious and powerful. Ben, see to it that your sister accomplishes this. You both have your orders. When it is all over you will take the Knights of Ren ship to the planet Torshata in the Unknown Regions. As Skywalker says, may the force be with you."

Snoke was gone and so was the warm feeling. I dropped my hands into my lap and began to shake all over. I tried to speak but couldn't form words. Ben kneeled in front of me and grabbed my shoulders. "Taw," he said. I raised my eyes to look at him. "I am so jealous of you." I blinked a couple times.

"You…you want to kill children?"

"Well, hearing them scream WOULD be delightful. No, you get to follow in the footsteps of Darth Vader. If I could I would swap missions with you." He stood up and offered me a hand. I took it and he pulled me to my tiptoes then I landed on my feet. I was ready to start doing pull ups on a tree branch when Ben grabbed my wrist.

"You have to do this. Even if you don't want to. You have to do it. For the Empire."

I rested my own hand on his. "For the empire, I will make this base burn then go with you to the Unknown Regions. We will be relished as heroes and legends." He set his fore head against mine and grabbed the back of my head. I did the same. We stood like that for a while, letting our energies dance together until it was time to train.

"For the Empire." I whispered. I would feel my heart turn to stone as I thought about eliminating the future of the Jedi way.

 

OK! Please let me know what you think of this! Comments and messages are MUCH appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Jedi Massacre Pt. 2

Chapter 2 – The Jedi Massacre pt. 2

 

I trusted Ben with my life. And if we were to pull this off he would have to trust me with his as well. It had been five months since Snoke gave us our orders, our first real mission as his dark side followers. Every day I feel myself hate the Resistance a little more. The annoying kids who pester me about saber swings, Skywalker talking about the fall of his father, Darth Vader.

                One day before our attack. One day before we joined our supreme leader. He and Ben are all I need in life now. Yesterday I asked Organa where she and Solo found me. Again, they lied and said I was left alone. I know Snoke would never lie to me so I know he was telling the truth about them. As I yawn and stretch my arms outside my bed covers, I mentally decide that I will ask them one more time tonight. And if they do not give me a straight answer I will personally deliver the General’s head to Snoke.

                The smell of bacon reaches my room and forces me out of bed. I dress in all black, put on a matching head piece and exit my room. Ben’s door is open so I pop my head in. He is sitting on the floor, knees and head tucked into his chest and the sound of tears hitting his leather pants. I wanted to comfort him but Snoke taught me that would be a sign of weakness. So I settle for a smart remark.

                “What would Lord Vader think if he saw his pussy grandson crying like a little bitch?” I lean against the doorframe. I cross my arms and let a smirk appear on my face.

                Ben pushes himself off the floor and has me in a force choke with his hand just barely touching my neck. He leaned in next to my ear and whispered, “I could crush your throat if I wanted to.”

                I breathed in as much air as I could muster and choke out, “If you’re going to choke me at least pull my tentacles and call me Mommy.” He releases my throat and scoffs.

                “Tch, as if, squiddie. You’re my sister.”

                “Yeah. Also I’m the only one who can and will put up with your emotional bullshit. Legends don’t cry. Milk drinkers cry. Are you a milk drinker?”

                Ben’s nostrils flare. “No!” he half shouts. “I’m Kylo Ren and I will tear the Resistance apart!”

                I blink a couple times. “Kylo Ren?”

                “Yeah.” He says shrugging. “I thought I’d need a new Dark Side name like Darth Vader had.”

                “Oh. Right.” I shift back to serious mode. “You’re Kylo Fucking Ren, and Kylo Fucking Ren doesn’t cry!” He grunts a couple times to pump himself up then drops to the floor to do pushups. I kick his hand making him fall on his face then head downstairs. Before Han Solo can say eat something I grab toast and a couple pieces of bacon. I exit the house. Yesterday Skywalker asked me if I could help train the younglings in self-defense. These kids might as well have some way to defend themselves as I kill them so I agreed not wanting to look suspicious. As I near the training pen I hear a whisper.

-Halla-

It’s coming from the woods. I almost make it to the edge of the forest when I hear someone call my name. Skywalker is motioning for me to come over. I brush him off and continue for the woods. Suddenly I’m being pulled backwards at warp speed only to land on my butt. The younglings laugh at me and I hear Skywalker chuckle slightly.

“No skipping out on training. Not today. I sense an unrest in the force so today is purely a defense training day. SO dust yourself off and get in the pen. Unless…”

I get up. “Unless I beat you in a duel. Yeah yeah. Inside, old man.” I take my saber off my belt and power it up. The younglings scatter, some ducking under the fence. Our last duel was almost a year ago. He’s offered duels many times since then but I never felt like wasting my new talents and abilities on an old man such as he. But today I felt different. I felt strange. Snoke has drowned me with the Dark Side and I have emerged powerful and strong. Only Ben has seen how powerful I have become. During normal training I suppress it but now, oh hoho, now I can go full out.

Skywalker raises his saber and waits for me to make my first move so I dash at him, avoiding his upward swing and jabbing at his hands. He kicks me in the ribs and sends me flying. I land on one of my head tentacles and yelp slightly. He leaps, swinging downwards as he lands. I roll out of the way, narrowly missing the saber. I hear some younglings scream. Other people have gathered to watch. I force pull my saber back to me and take a stance.

The duel goes on for another five minutes but it felt like an eternity. Me dodging, Skywalker swinging. For an old man he is still rather good. He nicks my thigh and I stumble. He stands over me. “Well,” he breathes. “Looks like I won.” He reaches down to help me up.

“Did you?” I hiss at him. I raise my hand and force pull him to his knees. Everyone gasps loudly. One of the younglings whispers a no. I get to my feet, keeping Skywalker on his knees. He tried to make me stop using his own force but I’m stronger than him. MY force powers are superior to anyone’s. He attempts to hit me with his saber but I use my mind to force his arms out at his sides like a cross. All the while I feel myself grinning like a madwoman, my eyes so big in excitement and angst. Sweat falls down my face and from my arms. I feel my legs begin to quiver.

Skywalker manages to whisper, “You’re not Taw’wave.” I huff out a breath to laugh and I raise my saber. Adults start screaming and some rush towards me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Ben in the middle of the base clearing.

“TAW’WAVE!” He shouts. Everyone stops and looks at him. “Not yet.” I feel him say. I look back at Skywalker and growl. I release him and he drops to his side. Ben heads for the forest anf I join him. Younglings and some women are crying but I don’t care. I had just proved that their beloved Jedi Master could easily be defeated by a 14 year old girl. Nothing mattered. I felt powerful. I felt…weak.

                I staggered and caught myself on Ben’s arm. He put it around my waist and guided me to the clearing. As we arrived we were greeted by seven or eight cloaked figures. Two picked me up and set me on a cot. I look around: the clearing has been made larger, tents and a small ship cover the area. I tried to move my arms but they were as heavy as rock. One cloaked figure bandaged my thigh while another helped me drink water. I croaked out, “Ben.”

                “That’s not my name anymore.” He said, back turned to me.

                I heaved in air and said in a mocking but croaky tone, “Lord Kylo fucking taun taun ball sack Ren, get your pretentious ass over here.” I coughed and choked on the last part. A figure raised a hand to hit me but Ben-…but Kylo grabbed his wrist. He twisted it behind the figure’s back.

                “You hurt her, I will rip your arm off.”

                “And beat you with it.” I coughed out. Kylo kneeled next to me. “Hey.” I said. “Who are they?”

                “These are the Knights of Ren.”

                “Why can’t I move?”

                “You exerted yourself during your match with Skywalker. Rest. You will stronger than you were before. Tomorrow we attack. I need you at your best.” He rested his forehead to mine. “For the empire.” He whispered and I said the same back to him. He kissed the side of my head and I fell asleep. I dreamed about giving the Supreme Leader Organa and Skywalker’s heads. Then it was black. And I was falling.

                People were whizzing by me, yelling for help. I reached out but could not touch them. Then I was floating but the people kept falling around me. They parted like a curtain and Supreme Leader Snoke stepped out from the black void. He stood higher than and AT-AT, maybe 20 feet tall. He reached out a hand and pointed to behind me. I turned around and the blackness swirled with colours. Suddenly there was a scene.

                Two Twi’leks, looked like husband and wife, were looking into a crib. I got closer and looked in. There laid a baby Twi’lek with blueish-green skin and beautiful blue eyes. An obvious mix of her parents. I turn my head to Snoke behind me and ask, “Is that me?” He points again at the vision and it changes to another scene where the baby was trying to walk. The husband was helping her walk around, holding her hands above her head, and the wife was cleaning a blaster. I moved around the husband and saw he had a blaster pistol on his thigh. Suddenly there was yelling and the wife stood up with her blaster in hand. The husband picked up the baby just as three or four men ran in shooting at the Twi’lek family. The husband spun around to protect his baby and was shot in the back three times in the process. He fell to his knees, holding his daughter tightly then setting her down on the floor with a blanket. Blood dripped from his mouth and his nose. He took off his necklace, who’s pendant had writing all over it, and wrapped it around the baby’s wrist.

                With his final breath he collapsed next to the baby, laying his arm around her, he said, “Stay alive, Taw’wave.”

                I screamed no and woke up doing the same thing, bolting to an upright position. Kylo was all of a sudden next to me with two Knights. Sun light hit my eyes. Birds escaped the nearby trees. He put a hand on my arm. “What? What happened? Did someone hurt you?” He asked, voice full of worry.

                I could feel sweat pooling off my face and onto my lap. My hands were shaking with one on my saber, my thumb just a flex away from pushing the power up button. I shook off his hand and stood up. I swayed a little, seeing stars in the borders of my vision. Kylo asked again what happened. “I saw them, Ben. I saw my parents. They were being slaughtered by the Resistance.” I pulled on my shoes, took a cloak from a Knight (“Hey! That’s mine!” he complained) and set off for the base.

                “We attack in one hour. You know what you have to do.” Kylo shouted after me.

                “I will carry out my mission. For the empire. Right after I ask the General where she and Solo found me.”

                Halfway to the base I was stopped by what felt like a barrier. I could feel it but not see it. The same comforting warm sensation overcame me and I heard the Supreme Leader in my mind.

                “Halla. You are the powerful Sith Lord Halla.”

                The barrier fell and I could feel myself become stronger. All my fatigue from the day before was gone in an instant. I felt as if I was glowing with the force of the Dark Side. I levitated for a second before dropping to my feet. I ran the rest of the way to the base. Exiting the woods, based on the sun, it seemed to be midafternoon. I had slept for a whole day. Younglings were practicing defense with Skywalker. Chewbacca and Solo were helping repair fighter ships with a young curly haired boy. Ad I made my way to the Solo house a couple of younglings ran over and were asking me where I was. One grabbed my sleeve and said, “I want to use the force like you did yesterday.”

                My heart stopped for a second. I pushed myself past the kids and headed inside the house. The General was standing over a map with three of her Lieutenants. They were whispering and did not notice me come in. I cleared my throat and still no one noticed me. I slammed my fist on a tabled with force and broke it in half. All heads turned to me and I half shouted, “Where did you find me?” I could see Organa’s face whiten.

                One of her Lieutenants went to scold me for interrupting but Organa stopped him. She ushered them out and called Han to join us. He came into the kitchen cleaning his hands on a rag. He staggered when he saw the table.

                “What happened to the table?? I had to trade a pretty penny for this-“

                “Han, Taw’wave wants to know where we…found her.”

                Solo’s face fell. “Well…if you think she’s ready to here this then ok.” He joined Organa at the table and sat down. So did she. I sat across from them, hand on my saber. Han went to say something but ran his hand through his hair. He got up and looked out a window and heaved a heavy sigh. The General spoke first.

                “Listen, whatever we tell you, we want you to know we love you as our own. You are our daughter.”

                I stood up quickly causing the chair to fly back. “Dammit!” I said smashing my hand on the table. “Just tell me the fucking truth! I’m not your kid!”

                “We did find you.” Hand said, turning around. He sat back down, now holding something shiny. “We just were a little too late…

                “13 years ago we sent a group of spies to a neighboring systems. We had intercepted an information transfer about a rising Empire and how they had villages of followers. Our spies found one in the Mera system, on the planet Shorbun. As we scouted the area our soldiers were told to check in windows. Some houses had Empire banners and portraits of Sidious. One house, our spy saw a Twi’lek cleaning a blaster gun and another leaning over something. He couldn’t tell what it was. He did not know it would be a who. He panicked and rushed in with three others.”

                I had to remind myself to breath. I wanted to cry but chose not to show weakness to these assholes. My grip on my saber tightened. “Then what happened?” I said through clenched teeth.

                The General spoke this time. The whole village opened fire on us. We took down as many as we needed to diffuse the Empire support. We took about 20 prisoners. I did a sweep of the houses with Luke and found a baby. I found you. You were crying and you Twi’lek father was lying dead next to you. We knew you were special, mostly because you were the only baby in the village, but also because the prisoners kept asking if you were okay, if the baby was okay. We soon found out you were force sensitive.”

                Han slid the shiny thing across the table towards me. It was the necklace from my vision dream. I picked it up and ran my thumb over the writing. It was so shiny I could see my reflection in it. “We had one of the prisoners translate it for us, for you.” My eyes began to burn. “It has your full name on it along with your parents’ names.” My eyes burned like fire. I wanted to claw them out with my bare hands. “It says ‘Taw’wave Tirr, beloved daughter’ and your parents were called Taw’nare and Frey’bore.” I looked into the pendant. My eyes were no longer that beautiful blue but a fiery red. I could feel the anger inside me travel down my arms and to my fingertips.

                “And you fucking killed them.” I waved my hand and both of the Solos flew backwards. Han tried to get up but my saber met his neck. “Get up and I will carve you like a pumpkin, you insignificant trash collector.” A single tear fell from my face. I strode out of the house and was flooded again with younglings around my waist. I could see Kylo and the Knights of Ren out on the forest’s edge. He nodded and I put on the necklace.

                With a wave of my saber three children fell down dead. Multiple adults, along with Skywalker, turned and ran at me weapons hot. The younglings tried to run away but I was too quick for them. Three more fell by my hand and Kylo emerged with the Knights. He yelled for them to attack. Chaos ensued as Resistance fighters were cut down by the Dark Side. Kylo reached me and we out our foreheads together. We separated and fought our way to Skywalker. I continued to kill as many children as possible but was intercepted by Chewbacca. He roared at me and fired at will.

                Easily deflecting the shots I shouted at him, “You should go check on your friend, Solo.” I motioned to the house which was on fire. He stopped shooting, paused, roared at me then dashed for the house. I could see Kylo and Skywalker fighting by the training pen. I busied myself with anyone who got in my way and headed for the ships. I took as many engines out as I could to prevent the Resistance pilots from following us. I saw Kylo fall to the ground and Skywalker went to gut him. I force shoved him away and ran over to my brother.

                “Look at me saving your sorry ass.” He shoved past me and dashed for the Jedi Master. Above the trees one ship the Knights had plus two more appeared. They fired at all the buildings then lowered ropes. The Knights of Ren started to repel themselves into the ships. Kylo pushed Skywalker into the pen fence and dashed for a rope. Just before I grabbed one Skywalker called after me.

                “Taw’wave!”

                I clenched my jaw and turned to him. I screamed back, “Taw’wave died today! This is Halla! Remember my name, old man!” I was pulled into a fighter ship and we set off for Torshata. The Knights were passing around water canteens. I grabbed one and sat next to Kylo. I nudged his arm endearingly. He brushed it away so I tried again.

                “Hey. Just because were, like, ‘evil’ now doesn’t mean we can’t still act like siblings.” I offered him my water canteen.

                He took it and dumped some on my head. He laughed at my reaction. “That’s right. You’ll always be my little shit sister.”

 

Alright! i love how i kept it where you can totally tell they are still teenagers playing with fire. let me know what you think. i eat comments, good and bad, for breakfast. they fill me up!!


	4. Chapter 3-On Starkiller Base

Chapter three! I really hope you like it. Please let me know. This all depends on your comments and messages!

 

 

"Mr. Solo, can you help me?" I reached out a hand to the pilot. He didn't seem to hear me so I walked over to him. He sat in a squat on the kitchen floor. Passing by a mirror I looked to be about 7, the full colour in my bluish skin was showing. Ms. Organs was nowhere to be found. Maybe she was with Ben. I called out Han's name again and I saw his head turn slightly.

 

He mumbled something I could not understand. "Mr. Solo I can't hear you." I reached out and grabbed his shoulder. He fell backwards and so did a bunch of dead children. They toppled on top of him as if a machine was dumping them. It was the younglings. Some had no arms, one looked directly at me. His eyes were white and a long laceration covered half his face. Han talked.

 

"You killed all of them." Blood began to overflow from his mouth and nose. With every word blood spurted in every direction, some hitting me. "You killed all the younglings. You are more like Vader than you realize."

 

The door to outside opened and I turned to see who it was. "You made my baby Ben turn to the dark side. You are the one who is the traitor, not Ben." Leia Organa stood in the door way, a giant hole punched out were her heart should have been. I shook my head and tied to protest but the heartless woman pulled out her blaster and pointed it at me. I felt a hand grab mine. Looking down, Hans face was morphing into someone else's. He was now Ben turned Kylo Ren.

 

He had his signature Kylo hair, long and black. The only difference was a giant red scar diagonally covering his face. His voice was raspy and blood trickled from the corners of his mouth. "I am stronger. You will not defeat me." I tried to talk but a hole was blasted through my stomach. Leia was behind me. She whispered in my ear.

 

"I could never love a tailhead like you."

 

I shot up to a sitting position and was greeting with a dark room. My dark room. I rubbed my head and whipped whatever tears I had shed during that crazy dream. 'Ten years.' I thought to myself. I swung my legs off the side of the bed. 'Ten years since I defected and I'm still having these fucking nightmares.' I stood up and did my morning stretches. From a down position I could see the door that connected my room to Kylo's room. On days we talk serious, as in about what happened and if we discuss personal things, I still call him Ben and he still calls me Taw'wave. In front of out troops and the General we are Kylo Ren and General Halla Ren. When I joined the Knights of Ren I had to take their traditional second name of Ren but I rarely ever use it in a professional setting. It makes me and Kylo sound married. I stuck out my tongue at that idea. I shifted my position with one arm in the air and one on my hip. I could now see my desk with a holo pad, my large tablet display and my light saber. I still owned my light side one because I had not yet meditated on my own kyber crystal. The day before I was informed by Snoke that my crystal was ready. I planned on meditating on it for a long time like Darth Maul did with his. Kylo took only a couple hours on his. Probably why his cracked. Not enough love in his crystal, if that's possible on the Dark Side.

 

I stood up straight and used the force to crack my back. I walked to my closet and pulled out the same outfit I wear everywhere, black crop top with black shorts. Black tights and the signature dark side cape. I strapped on my headpiece that I pulled off of a dead Twi'lek in the Western Reaches and attached my saber to my belt. I was tying my boots when Kylo came barging in. His helmet hid any emotion he was showing but his shoulders were shaking a bit and his hand was on his saber, his stupid cracked saber. I wanted to make a smart remark but he spoke first.

 

"Halla. Snoke wishes to speak to you. I'm here to escort you." Two troopers walked in behind him and stood at attention. He stepped closer to me and whipped a tear I missed. "Bad dream again?" If we were alone I'd have told him the truth, but with the troopers there I had to remain hard and distant. He knew this but he pushes the limits of the chain of command all the time.

 

I brushed his hand away. "Sith don't cry, Kylo. Thought I wouldn't know it from all the baby sniffles coming from your room. Miss your mommy and daddy?" I was met with a red saber inches from my face but I didn't flinch. He'd done this a million times before and after a while you get used to it. I could feel my eyelashes burn slightly but I still didn't move a muscle. I stared into the eyes of his helmet and out my hands on my hips. "Please don't wreck anything. I just finished renovating from your last tantrum." I walked around him and waved goodbye. The troopers followed behind me. I could hear my desk break in two and hoped he missed the tablet.

 

The troopers left me outside the large comm room used just for conferences with Supreme Leader Snoke. I stood with my hands behind my back and called out, "Supreme Leader, i was told you have information for me." A giant blue figure appeared on the already giant stone chair. Snoke did not speak. He sat there and looked at me for a long time. I wanted to say something else but that's not how this works. My first conference at Starkiller Base I was punished by General Hux for talking out of line. Even though we hold the same rank now he still treats me as a child. Supreme Leader finally spoke.

 

"Halla, today you will gain your Dark Side crystal. Meditate on it and pervade it with the energy of the Dark side." I nodded and he cut the connection. I walked out and dismissed the troopers. I made my way to the main control room and was greeted by Captain Phasma. Every time I saw her my heart skipped a beat and if she talked to me I began to sweat which is noticeable on blue-green skin. I nodded hello and made a beeline for General Hux. I patted him on the back.

 

"What do you want, Halla?" Hux hissed without turned to face me. I chuckled.

 

"Is that how you greet your fellow general? FELLOW general, Hux. Don't be such a sour face. It will get stuck like that." He turned to face me with a disgusted look and I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Don't you have something for me?" Hux sighed and handed me a small black box. I could hear a couple "what?" from the troopers.

 

"Don't worry fellow Dark Siders, Hux is not proposing" his shoulders stiffened at that and I heard him snort out a "as if." I opened the box and in it sat a red crystal. It had an oblong shape with a point on each side. Hux also handed me a saber hilt. It felt every light weight. I thanked him and made my way for the door.

 

“Not so fast, Halla. We still have work to do. Being a General and all you can take my post while I go for a smoke break.” I huffed out a rough sigh and took my place at his side again. He smirked, handed me his telecommunicater and made a bee line for the door.

 

“THAT SHIT WILL KILL YOU YA KNOW!” I shouted to his back. He didn’t even look back. Hux seems to be the only one I really can’t get a good reaction out of. Phasma Stood next to me. She asked me what her orders were for today. I had to restrain myself and not say something sexual. “Well, Phasma, how about you start off with leaving me alone and dealing with your troops? Go train them or something.” I could tell she smiled under her helmet and left the comm room. I could hear her call out to two troopers in the hall. Hux came back half an hour later, the stink of cigarettes on his breath.

 

I took me leave and headed for my room. When I entered I saw a new desk had been brought in and all my stuff was back in its original place. I took off my saber from my belt and set it on the new desk. I could feel the red kyber crystal humming in my pocket. I sat on the floor and opened the box, set it down and placed the empty saber hilt next to it. I had never meditated on a crystal before so I had to figure it out on my own. I heard Kylo’s door slam shut and his saber come alive.

 

‘Or I could guilt little Ben into helping me.’ I stood up and knocked on the door connecting our rooms. Kylo didn’t answer and proceeded to smash things. I opened it slightly and peeked in. A chair narrowly missed my face. Kylo turned to me, his mask meeting my eyes, and gasped a little.

 

“Ah, sorry. I didn’t mean to hit you.” I made a raspberry at him.

 

“You can’t hurt me, Kylo. I came to ask…for your help.” I decided against guilting him into anything. He may be an idiot but he’s my idiot brother. “I just received my kyber crystal from Hux and Snoke. I wanted to ask you to show me how to meditate on it. They didn’t teach us that back with the Resistance.” Kylo stiffened at the word “resistance.” I took a step towards him. “Is this a bad time?”

 

He shook his head and removed his helmet. “No,” he sighed in his normal voice. “Just lock all the doors.” He walked past me and sat on the other side of my new crystal and hilt. I locked the doors and sat in front of him, putting the crystal between us. “Now,” he stated. “What do you know about the crystals?”

 

“What, now you’re my teacher?”

 

He stared at me blankly and asked again. “What do you know about our kyber crystals?”

 

“Well, I do know they are synthetic, man-made. Not like the ones Jedi used. And I know they meditate on their crystal like we do. Do I just pick it up and think evil thoughts?” I reached for the crystal and Kylo grabbed my wrist. He had a look in his eyes I had not seen for…oh five minutes.

 

“Never touch the crystals with your bare hands. Either use the force to levitated them or use gloves.” He made it rise up with a movement of his hand. I passed it to me using the force and let it levitate in front of my face. “When you meditated on this crystal, you can think evil thoughts but that won’t make it as powerful.”

 

“It will just crack it like yours did.” His lip stiffened at that comment.

 

“Sometimes that happens. Use the force to levitate it between both your hands and imagine your energy flowing through it. Think back to your past, what you wish to become, how you came to be who you are today. When meditating on this crystal, you are Halla, not Taw’wave.”

 

I closed my eyes and thought, ‘I am Halla, not Taw’wave.’ Feeling my energy mix with the crystal’s I raised my other hand and air held the stone with my force. My arms began to burn and I could feel pins and needled throughout my body. A tear fell from my eye and Kylo again wiped it away. I wanted to bat his hand away for the second time today but I couldn’t release my hold on the crystal. Kylo stood up and turned off the light. Through my eyelids I could see a red light emanating from where my hands were.

 

I thought back to the Solo’s taking care of me. The burning sensation started to recede. I thought about young Ben and me playing with sticks as if they were sabers. Master Luke giving me my own lightsaber when I turned 8. Training with the other younglings. The burning stopped and I could feel nothing but a warmth. I could hear Kylo whisper in my ear, “Think of how they hurt you. They never loved you as their own.” Then the burning started again but even worse.

 

I thought of General Organa finding me as a baby in my dead father’s arms. I thought of Skywalker telling me to leave the training area until I agreed to help him train the younglings. I thought of the resistance fighters murdering my whole village, gunning down my parents. I thought of killing the younglings who would have one day grown up to be nothing but Resistance fighters, massacring more villages and leaving more babies motherless. I thought of General Organa in my dream calling me a tailhead. My arms burned so hot I thought them to be on fire. I wanted to scream and yell out for help but my voice didn’t work. Then my mind went black, my arms still burning. It felt like years until I opened my eyes. My hands had a tingling sensation but the burning was gone. I took apart the empty hilt and placed the crystal in the setting. It force put it back together and suddenly the saber was heavy, slightly heavier than the one I already had. I was still sitting on the floor but the light was turned back on. Two troopers stood next to my door. It was open.

 

“How long have you been there?” I asked them abruptly, causing them to jump a little.

 

“Um…we’ve been here for a couple hours, Ma’am.”

 

“And how long have I been here?”

 

The second one spoke this time. “You have been here a little over ten years, Ma’am.” I force choked him and threw him down the hall. I raised my hand to the other one.

 

“How long have I been in my room, trooper. Think about your words.” The stromtrooper swallowed and raised his hands.

 

“Yo-you’ve been sitting there on the floor for almost a week, Ma’am. We have been switching shifts with another pair of troopers every five hours.” I lowered my hand and sat on my bed, new saber in hand. A week? What the hell have I missed?

 

“Gather the other troopers who watched me. I will meet you in Comm Room 4. I give you two hours.” The trooper scampered away. I could hear him dragging his thrown partner. I placed my new saber next to the older one. They looked so different despite having similar hilts. I picked up both and held one in each hand. They felt about the same weight but the synthetic crystal saber had a slight vibration to it. Dirty thought came to mind.

 

“Hey, you’re back.” A voice said from my open door. I spun around, new saber alive and was greeted by Captain Phasma.I lowered the saber and sheathed the blade. I sat on the bed again. She walked in, hand still on her gun and sat in a chair across from me. “How are you feeling?” Phasma was the only one besides Kylo I could talk normally to.

 

“I feel…I don’t know how I feel. I feel weak, like I was run over by a million tawntawns. I remembered all the bad things that got me here, Phasma. Killing those kids, turning on the Resistance.” I held my head due to a headache that appeared. The Captain got up and headed for the bathroom. She turned on the shower and closed the door. I felt the bed give in a little from her gun and her hands appeared on my shoulders.

 

“Take a shower, a hot shower, and I guarantee you’ll feel somewhat better.” I smirked at her.

 

“Care to join me, Captain?” she leaned down, her helmet inches away from my face.

 

“And if I were to say yes?” she asked in a sultry voice. I gulped and turned light purple from blushing. I stammered, trying to say something but the captain laughed. “I’m messing with you, Halla. Go, take a shower.” She sauntered away leaving me in my embarrassed state. The steam from the bathroom started to fill my room adding to my embarrassed look. I shook it off and stripped down to nothing. Two troopers passing by my room saw me and stopped. They found themselves being flung twenty feet before I slammed the door.

 

 

I hope you liked this chapter!!! Please please PLEASE let me know!! Love you all!


	5. Chapter 4: The past is the past

Here is the long awaited chapter 4. Im sorry it took so freaking long, ive been so busy and…well…I get bored of writing. But im back and better than eva! I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. I own my own OC, Taw’wave/Halla.

 ----------------------------------------------

            Hot water ran over my face, moved down my back and dripped off my lekku. I lathered my body, grabbing every speck of dust that accumulated in the past week. What did I miss? I was going to miss this meeting I set up if I didn’t get out of the shower. I forced pulled a towel and wrapped my body. The water was turned off and my feet touched the cold tiled floor. Starkiller base was nice despite being in the middle of a frozen wasteland. Nothing grew, there was snow everywhere and I had to wrap my lekku in a scarf or they’d freeze off. Ren walks around in the carpet looking thing even outside. He must be cold all the time.

            I blinked a couple times and shook my head. How sick can I be if I’m thinking of Ren, Ben Solo, my BROTHER while naked. I brush my teeth and dress in clean clothes. I almost made it out my door before realizing I forgot my necklace and other saber. Sliding it over my head I ran my thumb over the pendant then sighed. Grabbing my dark side saber from my desk I take off down the corridor, my steps resonating in the empty hallway. Judging by the sun’s position, it was around mid-day. My steps felt heavier too, as if I was stronger and was slamming them down more. My arms felt thick and my eyes burned slightly. My reflection in a window caught me by surprise, mostly because my eyes were now a blazing orangish red and not their usual light blue and purple.

            “That can happen sometimes, when meditating on a kyber crystal.” Kylo Ren’s hand found my shoulder and I reacted by pulling away, hand over my saber. He raised his hands in front of his body. His mask did a breathing thing. “I’m sorry, Halla. You’ve been meditating for a week, you have much to catch up on.” I lowered my hand and crossed my arms.

            “I am headed to a meeting with the storm troopers who kept guard at my door. Come with?” I smacked his arm and set off down the hallway again. I could her him groan through his helmet and then footsteps followed me. When I entered Comm Room 4 I was greeted by six storm troopers. They saluted then paused when they saw Kylo enter with me. I ushered for them to relax and I sat down.

            “Brief me on what has happened in the last week.” None of the troopers spoke so Kylo grabbed the shoulder of the closest one.

            “Your General spoke to you, Trooper. Answer to her or answer to me.”

            I snorted. “Keep it calm, Kylo. You can leave if you want. Oh, and if you see Phasma tell her I will take her up on that offer. If it still stands of course.” Kylo huffed and walked out. The shaken up trooper let out a sigh and sat down. I motioned to him.

            “What is your number, trooper?” He seemed taken aback being spoken directly to. He stammered what he wanted to say so I slammed my palm on the table. “Do not mistake my calm demeanor as tolerant! What is your number, Trooper?”

            “FN-2187, ma’am!” He saluted while still seated and I slammed my palm on the table again.

            “Never salute while sitting! Get the hell out of here and clean toilets or something. Learn a little discipline.” He slouched off obviously hurt. But I wasn’t here to coddle them. I was here to teach them how to kill the enemy. Right now, though, I just wanted information.

            “You,” I pointed to the taller trooper. “What’s your number? No stammering.”

            “PL-4562. I am Captain Phasma’s second in command.” The trooper stood up and saluted with a very straight arm. “For the past week Hux has been keeping an eye on a certain system, I do not know which one. He has also not been in contact with the Supreme Leader Snoke since you started your meditation process. Kylo Ren led a surveillance team in search for the Resistance home base but returned with no luck.” The trooper sat back down and the other troopers nodded, agreeing to this information.

            I tapped my chin and motioned for them to leave. I force close the door on the last one as was left alone in an empty comm room. The big window looked to the sky. Clouds rolled by and a group of snow mynock flew by. I placed my two sabers on the table and they seemed to hum. Hovering a hand over both of them they seemed to vibrate, even. I let out a huff and returned both sabers to my belt. Exiting the comm room I grabbed the nearest storm trooper and demanded to know where Kortis was.

            Kortis was the oldest member of Starkiller base. In his younger days he was an Anzat assassin, killing for money and sometimes his own pleasure. Hux had informed me years ago that he was a close friend of Supreme Leader Snoke before he became Supreme Leader and only he knew Snoke’s real name. Kortis was recruited mostly because, yes he knows information that could ruin us, but he also is one of the few people in the galaxy that can craft a saber for both light and dark. My first real New Order mission was to pick him up from Cloud City before the Resistance got wind of him.

            The scared trooper managed to say “level five, first room on the right from the elevator” before I tossed him into a wall. I waltzed to the elevator and was greeted by General Hux. He nodded in my direction and walked away before saying anything. I scoffed at his nod and entered the elevator. Tapping the level five button the elevator moved down in a fluid motion. The sabers at my hips kept vibrating in such a way I was sure they would levitate on their own. The elevator doors opened and two troopers almost bumped into me. They jumped back and saluted as I walked past.

            Kortis sat at a table hunched over what looked like metal sheets. He held a small tool in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. A human male was tied to a chair in the corner. His eyes widened when I entered and began to make frantic noises. Kortis threw a screw at the human. His head raised and his eyes met mine. “You look different since we last talked, Halla Ren. What brings you down here?” He resumed working on whatever it was he was making. I placed my sabers on the table.

            “They keep vibrating and I suspect they wish to be together. Can you make me a double bladed saber?”

            “Like Darth Maul?” He sneered, knowing I was fascinated with the late Darth Maul.

            “Yes, yes. Like Darth Maul.” I crossed my arms and propped my feet on the table. I jutted my chin towards the human male. “What’s with the alien?”

            “He’s here in case I get hungry.” Kortis brushed his long black hair away from his eyes and flicked metal shavings off his robe. “You are thinking of the younglings again, Halla. Tell me what the matter is.”

            “You know better than to root around my brain, old man. Know who your superiors are.” I suddenly was force pushed against the wall, my arms tight against my sides. The air from my lungs began to disappear.

            “You know as well as anyone on this god awful base that I am the superior one. Oh, if only I could eat your brain right now.” The proboscises on either side of his nose slithered out and gently trailed lines on my face. I stared into his eyes, thinking evil thoughts. “I bet you taste delicious.” He dropped me to the floor and I spat on his sandals. He sat down again and motioned for me to sit. “Your saber will be completed by tomorrow. Do not disturb me until I say it is done.”

            I kicked over a chair and left Kortis’ room. I hissed a ‘fuck you’ at the old Anzat and slammed his door.  I punched every wall I saw, kicked every door. I made it back to my room before shedding tears. Any mention of my relationship with the Resistance always got me crying. Crying out of anger, out of sadness, out of hate for the people who murdered my family under a suspicion.  A knock sounded from my door and then it opened. Phasma entered, ignoring that I was on the floor.

            “General Hux told me to tell you that Supreme Leader Snoke wishes to speak to you. It has to do with….your past.” I bolted onto my feet and rushed past Phasma. I made a bee line for the comm room connected to Snoke. I pushed aside the trooper guarding the door and heavy stepped my way to the base of the large stone chair.

            “Supreme Leader. I am here for your message.” My palms started to sweat behind my back. Snoke’s hologram appeared on the chair and he bent forward. I waited for him to speak.

            “Halla. For years I have told you to not think of your past, to focus on your training with Kylo Ren. Now, I want you to travel to your home planet, to Shorbun, in the Mera system.” I wanted to scream but all I could muster was a why.

            “It seems there are still Twi’lek left on that planet and they are loyal to the Old Empire. I want you to go and recruit them to the New Order. Also,” I held my breath. “Take time to learn about where you are from. Report back to me in three months.” The hologram cut out and I began to cry. Tears of happiness? Tears of shame? My knees started to shake causing me to fall on them. I started to hyperventilate and cry even harder. I heard the door open behind me and the familiar footsteps of Kylo Ren creeped up to me.

            I wiped away the tears and stood up. A deep breath filled my lungs and it reached to my toes. Kylo stood by my side, waiting for me to compose myself. He finally spoke. “Hux has located the Mera system along with the planet Shorbun. We leave at dawn.” He turned to walk away but I caught his arm.

            “No. We leave when I saw we leave. That is an order from your General.” Kylo hissed at me and yanked his arm back. If I was going to recruit a whole planet of Twi’leks I needed to start acting like a leader.

            THe whole trip back to my room, one question kept repeating itself in my mind. Do I introduce myself as General Halla Ren of the First Order, or do I introduce myself as Taw’wave, the Twi’lek baby taken by the Resistance? A cold shiver ran down my spine because deep down I knew what I was going to say.

 

\-----------------------

So theres that! comments and kudos are nice


	6. Chapter 5: I Don't Want You to Go

Chapter five is here! Sorry, again, that it took so long. I started college!! I do not own star wars only my own character Taw’wave aka General Halla Ren

                Back in my room I could feel my heartbeat all the way to my ear drums. It rang out, thumping harder and harder with each breath I took. I had just been given the most important mission of my life. Well, the most important to me. Kylo Ren still considers the youngling massacre to be the most important mission given by Snoke but I disagree. That was a test and we both passed, him by the skin of his teeth.

                I was praised for weeks when we arrived on Starkiller Base after that mess. Troopers were patting me on the back, Hux complimented me keeping my composure, Phasma grazed my arm every time we saw each other. But what no one knew was every night for three week I would cry myself to sleep. Both Kylo and I were still weak at this point; I would hear him sniffle sometimes through our connecting door. Some night I would join him in his bed and rub his back and he did the same for me. We might be these evil forces now but we once were kids.

                But I am no longer a kid. I am a general for the Empire and I will bring them all the supports I need of the Twi’lek race. I was their poster girl, I was everything women wanted to be: beautiful, flawless skin, strong, powerful force user. Phasma was the only one who could maybe be me, minus the force user part. I didn’t realize I was flexing in the mirror when I heard a knock at the open door. There stood General Hux’s first in command, Captain Phasma. I dropped my arms to my sides.

                “Phasma,” I breathed out. “You…your armor is looking extra shiny today.” I kicked off my boots and sat on my bed. Phasma took a few steps into my room and closed the door behind her. This took me by surprise; she had never done this before. It was always “I don’t want the troopers getting the wrong idea” or “I am a captain, you’re a general.” I could see her shoulders hung, as if her armor weight a hundred pounds. She took off her phase gun and placed it on my desk. Then, something I has never seen her do before, she removed her helmet and shook out her hair.

                I long ago decided I would one day get to see Phasma’s face. I had designed multiple ways what she would look like in my mind. Brown hair and green eyes, black hair in a tight bun with yellow eyes, even green hair with blue eyes. I never imagined she would be blonde. Her eyes were a chocolate colour which almost clashed with her bright blonde hair. It was short but still has…floof to it. Her skin was pale but smooth, not a wrinkle in sight. I knew she was tall but without her helmet she looked much taller, like a knight in shining Empire armor.

                I must have had my mouth open because she tapped a finger on my chin to motion for me to close it. She placed the helmet on the table and sat next to me. Without it her voice was soft but deep. Not deep like a man, but deep enough to make me want to trust her.

                “Halla,” she breathed. “I’m worried about how you’ll react when you get to your home planet. I’m worried…that…” Phasma inhaled and left out a shuddered sigh. I lay a hand on her arm and she take it in her own hand. “I’m worried you’ll forget about all of us.”

                “All of us…or you?” She turned her head away when I said that. I tilted her chin down a little because she was still taller than me while sitting. “Phasma, I’m not going to forget you. I know we’ve been weird flirting the whole time I’ve been here, but I have meant every word.”

                “Even the perverted ones?” She raised an eyebrow and held my hands with both of hers.

                “Especially the perverted ones.” I made circles on her palm and sighed. “Phasma, listen, I like you. A lot. I would ask you to come with me but I need to do this on my own.”

                “Plus, General Hux needs his captain or nothing will go right.” She leaned forward and rested her forehead on mine. “Nothing will go right,” she whispered. I felt a tear fall from her eye onto my cheek. It fell from such a height it splashed onto my nose. I reached up and brushed away another tear with my green finger.

                “Do not cry over something that wasn’t. Cry over the fact that you now have a hot Twi’lek girl by your side.” Phasma gave out a snort of laughter and shed another tear. I spoke again but more softly. “Cry from happiness, because now you know there is someone waiting for you, Phasma. I waited for a beautiful woman and look. She’s crying in my arms.” I pulled her into a hug.

                “I know you have to go but…I can’t bear the thought of walking by your room and you won’t be in it.”

                “I give you permission to sleep in my bed, Phasma. And anyone who makes fun answers to me when I return.” I kissed both cheeks and stood up. I pushed the button on the intercom and asked the storm trooper who answered to give Hux a message.

                “What do I tell him, General Halla?”

                “Tell Huxy boy he’s going to be without his captain for an hour or so.” I hung up and made my way towards Phasma. I peeled off my shirt and mesh undershirt. Phasma’s eyes got big and her cheeks went beet red. I slipped out of my mesh tights and black shorts. Straddling Phasma with no clothes on, I leaned close and whispered in her ear.

                “Now, Captain. Are you ready to take orders from your superior officer?”

Two hours later

                Phasma kissed my nose as she placed her helmet back on and exited my quarters. Two storm troopers passed by only to see me laying green ass naked in my bed. They were met with being force thrown down the hallway. I force closed my door and got up to shower. The hot water wake me up, helping me think about my mission. Getting dressed I heard a knock at the door.

                “Halla, get up. I’m accompanying you to Shorbun then leaving your green ass there.” Kylo walked in as I pulled my shirt over my bra. “That colour always looked good on you.”

                “We’re evil, Kylo. Black looks good on all of us.” I went to grab my saber but remembered I left it with Kortis. I brushed pass Kylo and made my way to the fifth level. Kylo called after me but I ignored his jeers. I stood in the elevator with three uneasy looking troopers. I big them a good day just to throw them off when I exited on my floor. Just before I entered Kortis’ room his door swung open and I heard him beckon me in.

                “Halla Ren, come in. Sit. Tell me what is on your mind.” Kortis sipped from a mug and motioned to a vacant chair. As I sat down I noticed the man who was strapped to a chair was gone. “Word in the halls are that you and Captain Phasma are bedding each other now.”

                I huffed in his direction. “It was once, like an hour ago. Kortis, it was amazing.”

                “I would hope so. You have come here once a week for ten years to tell me how amazing she is.” I slammed my hand on the table to shut him up. “Alright. By the way, your saber is ready.” Kortis force pulled my saber out of a cabinet and let it set in front of me. I ran my fingers over the haft and sharply inhaled. I picked up my new saber and attached it to my belt. I got up to leave but Kortis stopped me.

                “One more thing, Halla Ren. When you get to Shorbun-yes I know about your mission to your home planet-find a blue male Twi’lek named Jar’lop and tell him Kortis give him blessing on Halla. That’s you. He will know what I mean.” I turned to face him but he stopped me again. “You can leave now. I am done socializing with an inferior race.”

                I once again, like I always do, slammed my door on my way out. I rode the elevator to the first floor and met General Hux in the main comm room. Phasma patted my butt as I entered.

                “Ah, General Halla. Nice of you to finally join us. We are three hours behind schedule.”

                “No, General. We are right on time. This is my mission and I say when we leave.” I turned to leave. “And we leave in ten minutes. Have Kylo meet me in the loading bay with two of your best troopers.” I stomped away but not before patting Phasma on the butt back.

Ok, chap five is done! Comments and kudos and love are always appreciated.


End file.
